The visual scientists and clinicians of the Estelle Doheny Eye Foundation and the Department of Ophthalmology of the University of Southern California comprise an established Visual Science Research Center which needs Core-supported facilities. Our group of six clinicians and four basic scientists, formed in the last three years, has the support of thirteen National Eye Institute research grants dealing with a wide range of clinical and basic visual research. It is proposed to consolidate similar activities and establish common resources in Ultrastructure, Tissue Culture, Histology and Vivarial services. The research Core Facility thus created will enhance and enlarge the scope of our present research capability and provide important services to our investigators which cannot be appropriately funded by our individual grants. New research techniques will be made available to us and collaboration within our group, within the University, and with other institutions will be expanded.